


Surprisingly Not a Vore Fic

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Death Bed: The Bed That Eats
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, This is for April Fools but I still wrote it good kthx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Happy April Fools! I decided to write an unlikely fic about one of my favorite Movies





	Surprisingly Not a Vore Fic

The man in the painting stares with saddened horror as you make your way into the house. The accursed place in which both he and the monster are trapped with in. Both a cage for themselves and to whoever falls into it's trap. Today the unlucky one is you. You'd heard about this place before, a house in the middle of nowhere, responsible for many deaths and missing person cases over the year. A wannabe sleuth you decided to head out there and investigate yourself.

He wants to warn you. To tell you to run away before it's too late. It's been years now since the monstrous bed has taken a victim, had eaten something, or someone. But alas, he cannot. He is trapped just as you are soon to be, unable to speak or move from beyond his painted hell.

The bed itself seems to hesitate, he realizes as he watches you, curled up for the night on the bed after hours of using strange equipment and asking for something known as "EVP's". He finds the behavior strange, and comments as such to his one and only companion.

"Why have you decide to wait? Why not eat him now? What are you planning you villain?"

Of course there is no real answer, no answer at all from the bed.

And the man in the painting is surprised to find, come morning, that you have survived. Truly he has no need for sleep, but allowed himself moments meditation to get through the night, for despite everything he's already seen he was not keen on witnessing the demise of yet another young sole, who truly did nothing wrong but making a mistake.

"Are you afraid to kill him? No, this is something beyond fear isn't it?"

Naturally there is a continued lack of response.

"Is this like with the girl? You are not so much hungry as you are hungry for the pleasures of flesh, is that it?"

As if to confirm the mans suspicions there's a rumble of deep breathing from the furniture piece itself.

Then he see's for himself. You're changing clothes, stripping from what you had worn the night before into something new.

The bed is reacting to your naked flesh, your back to the man in the painting so only your ass visible, but the rest of your bare figure visible to the practically hyperventilating bed, unaware of the reaction it has to your nudity.

"Are you going to keep toying with him? Toying with him until he becomes sick, something unable to be eaten, something like me to die, and be trapped with you here, in some painting or other furniture piece?"

There is no response from the bed once again.

The man behind the painting can only pray the time comes in which he can freely speak from his painting and warn you to run away, but he fears it may already be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
